


Spooky Lapidot Week 2017

by Eightpoundsofhair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Alternate Universe- Witches, Autumn, Baking, Cats, Cemeteries, F/F, Halloween, ghost - Freeform, ghost tourism, halloween decorations, i hate that one, okay I love you bye, the candy/tricks/treat prompt can fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightpoundsofhair/pseuds/Eightpoundsofhair
Summary: A collection of Lapidot stories for Halloween!The prompts are:Pumpkin(s)/Black CatsFull Moon/WitchesHaunting/Ghost HuntingAutumn/Free DayCostumes/DecorationsCandy/Tricks/TreatsHalloween





	1. Black Cats

Peridot had researched this. 

Well, she supposed that was true about many aspects of her life, but that does not change the point. 

She had searched for what the creature that Lapis had found was. After a few follow up searches she received bad news. 

That small, black, mangy thing was dangerous. 'Bad luck', as the humans put it. The humans reported that one was doomed to face less than ideal situations if one crossed you path. Peridot concluded that overall, it was not good to have around. 

The internet had said so, she had reasoned with herself with a chuckle. The internet doesn't lie. 

So Peridot couldn't find a logical explanation as to why Lapis didn't believe her. 

She had shown her barn mate her research directly, let her scroll through the countless human sources she had found online stating that the four legged creature that wandered around the fields near the barn was bad luck. Lapis had only shrugged it off, leaving to work on meep morps, or read a book, or worst of all play with or observe the horrible creature. 

"She doesn't seem very unlucky," Lapis would say when Peridot pestered her about it as she continued to stalk it around the fields surrounding the barn. Her voice cool in a way that made Peridot blush, and ultimately stomp off to throw a temper tantrum as far away from her pretty roommate as possible. 

Peridot had presented the data in a few different ways, attempting, and failing, to draw the line when Lapis started letting the creature inside the barn. 

She started with a simple presentation. Her slides drawn out in crayon and handed to Lapis as Peridot explained her reasoning and boasted about her primary sources. 

"The black cats," Peridot put quotes around the word cats, her fingers bobbing slightly, "have been considered a source of bad luck for years. Many humans have observed a multitude of problems after encountering one of them. They are wildly know as a source of bad luck to all humans," she turned her back to grab another slide, and when she turned back around she jumped. The thing was sitting in Lapis's lap, a blue hand caressing its back. 

Lapis laughed as Peridot took a step back. Peridot felt her face burn.

"What are you doing?" Peridot screeched. 

Pumpkin barked loudly at the noise, from the side of the barn, rushing over to Peridot. 

Lapis laughed again, and Peridot sat down on the barn floor, curling in on herself as her face contained to burn a bright cyan, "It's okay," Lapis said, a smile in her voice, "She won't hurt you, but I'll take her outside if you really want me to," she stood up, holding the small thing in her arms. 

Peridot nodded when Lapis didn't move. 

Peridot slumped around for the rest of the day, looking for stronger evidence to present to Lapis. 

Peridot had readied her next plan by the early morning, and she waited next to the hammock for Lapis and pumpkin to wake. 

She smirked as she heard stirring, Lapis's soft snores stopping. A few moments later, feet plopped down on the wood floor next to Peridot's head, followed by pumpkin, who jumped off to chase after Lapis. 

Peridot grabbed Lapis' skirt before she could take a step forwards, and gave it a slight tug. 

Lapis let out a surprised noise, and looked down, blushing at Peridot.

"Peridot. What are you-"

Peridot cut her off, ignoring the way Lapis's blush made Peridot's own face warm, "I have more data," she said, handing Lapis her artfully crafted essay she had typed on her tablet, a grin on her face.

Lapis sat down with a heavy plop, a small disappointed 'oh' leaving her lips as her blush dispersed. 

Peridot sat down next to her, and smiled as she watched Lapis' eyes dart across the screen. 

After a few more minutes, Lapis set the tablet down. 

Peridot huffed as Lapis opened her mouth, "You didn't even finish it!"

"I know, I know," Lapis put her hands up, as she looked into Peridot's face, "and it's great, but," she trailed off, and her eyes briefly skimmed the essay again.

"What?" Peridot insisted.

"It's not true," Lapis responded, after a brief moment of hesitation. 

Peridot faltered, opening her mouth before taking back the tablet and reading through the paragraphs Lapis had been reading. 

"But-"

Lapis put a hand on top of Peridot's arm, and Peridot closed her mouth, surprised by the touch. Lapis was usually so sheltered with touching, and Peridot had to admit, she wished Lapis would be less stingy with her touches. 

Lapis's voice cut off the train of thought, "She's not bad luck. I've been with her all week and I'm fine," 

Peridot looked up from the hand on her arm into Lapis's eyes. She shook her head softly.

"Peridot, trust me. Come see her," Lapis gestured her head outside, where they both knew the small creature was waiting. 

Peridot wanted to resist, but when Lapis stood up and reached a hand out to her, it was impossible to say no. She followed with a fair amount of resistance as Lapis pulled her to the fields or corn. 

They stopped in front of it, watching as the cat played with a piece of corn on the ground, pushing it around with its tiny limbs. 

Peridot watched Lapis sit down next to it and run a hand down its back. 

A heavy stream of nervousness ran through her body as Peridot recalled her research, she took a few hopping steps back, and Lapis looked up at her with a look of disappointment.

"Peridot," Lapis said, as the cat stood up and began to walk around. Peridot jumped as it began to approach her, "She won't hurt you,"

Peridot wanted to believe Lapis, but she knew as she watched the creature approach that it was trying to curse her, give her the "bad luck". She took a few more steps back before turning, and running to hide in the barn. 

She sat against the wall of the barn, and felt herself sweat. She tried to calm herself down, but found it hard to do so when she knew Lapis was out there getting cursed. She whined softly, as she floated her tablet over to herself, skimming over her unread essay. 

She found herself stressing over her thoughts, anxieties filling her chest in a way reminiscent to when she had done a job wrong, or couldn't figure out how to do what was asked of her. She felt like a failure, a failure for not being able to protect Lapis, or dispose of the stupid creature.

She whined again, and kicked her feet our in front of her, feeling the beginning of a temper tantrum forming.

She was pulled from her thoughts, however, by barking, and she felt her heart rate pick up. 

That thing must have hurt Pumpkin! 

She skidded over to the front of the barn, and felt relief to see that Pumpkin was okay, and was playing with Lapis. 

She pretended to not be able to see the cat wandering around between the two. She pretended that it was Lapis and Pumpkin playing by themselves, and there was no third party member replacing her role.

She pretended harder to not feel a deep pang of jealously as she watched her two favorite people enjoy time together with someone other than her. With someone who was cursed and brought with them bad luck.

She huffed as she sat down, crossing her arms and poking her head out of the barn door, as she tried to push back the bubble of frustration and sadness. 

Lapis giggled as she was chased by Pumpkin, the small black creature weaving in and out of the pairs legs. Lapis lifted Pumpkin up, flying with her close to her chest and doing flips, before putting her on the ground and doing the same with the cat. 

Peridot grumbled to herself, stomping away from the barn door.

She let herself scream into a pillow before attempting to create a new presentation. Grabbing her paper and crayons and scribbling down harshly on the paper. 

She cried when her favorite color of purple was snapped in half from the force of her grip. She threw the pieces against the wall with a frustrated scream, and continued to work on her diagrams, with a new layer of anger. 

Peridot let out a squeak of surprise when someone sat down behind her, wrapping arms around her torso. 

"Hey," Lapis said, placing her arms around Peridot's waist and pulling her closer to her chest.

Peridot felt her anger disperse as she was pulled into Lapis, a soothing calm flowing through her body at the touch.

"Come play with us," Lapis said, voice soft next to Peridot's ear. Peridot shuddered at the sensation.

"But-"

"Please,"

Peridot reluctantly agreed, and she was pulled outside. She sat down on the hard ground, as the sun began to set. 

She took slow breaths as Lapis brought the cat to her, and she let out an involuntary squeak when it was placed on her lap.

Following Lapis's instruction, Peridot slowly ran a hand down its back, feeling it's soft fur. 

"It's nice, right?" Lapis asked, as she watched Peridot stroke the small thing.

Peridot didn't answer right away, too focused on the soft feeling of the fur, and the soft noise it was making. 

"Am I doing it right?" She asked.

Lapis chuckled, nodding her head. 

**

It took Peridot a long time to stop worrying about things. 

The cat was no exception. 

She still felt uneasy around it at times, convinced it was waiting for the right time to give her bad luck. Sometimes it knocked over meep morps and broke them, resulting in some tears. Sometimes it would eat their corn, and then throw it up, or sometimes it would "use the bathroom" on the hard wood floors, creating a mess that Peridot didn't want to clean. 

Yet after a few weeks, the small thing had grown on her, and spending time with it was fun. She liked the way it "purred", and what it felt like to "pet" it. 

She liked how it made Lapis happy, and how it got along with pumpkin. How it brought them all closer. How it cuddled into Peridot's lap while it took naps.

She found herself liking it more and more, and soon it was similar to Pumpkin in the way she loved it. She no longer felt jealous when Lapis paid attention to it, or scared when it approached her. 

Lapis suggested they name it, on one autumn afternoon, as she stroked it while it slept in her lap. After a bit of debate, the cat was officially named Cat, and she became an official barn member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing now, that the Lapidot is more implied here, and that is consistent in most of these. I also reverted back to that classic old lapidot feel, with lapis being much more upbeat, a few times. Hopefully you don't mind!  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! Please leave me a comment if you would like, and have a wonderful day!


	2. Witches

Peridot was a reasonable person. She did not jump to conclusions, she did not make assumptions based on faulty data, and she absolutely did not believe in such childhood paranoias as the paranormal. She was a scientist, after all. At least, she prided her self in being a master at the scientific method. No self respecting person of such poise as herself believed in such silly things as ghosts, or monsters, or witches.

So Peridot assured herself that she must be falling ill. That was the only viable conclusion to what she has just seen, and what her brain was concluding.

Peridot found herself leaning against her now closed door, her heart pounding and breathing erratic. She brought a shaky hand up to her forehead, and tried to determine if she had a temperature. She grumbled to herself at her seemingly normal body heat. She began to rack her brain for other symptoms of illness, headache, nausea, chills, sore throat. She found herself even more frustrated when all of the symptoms she thought of were not present in her person.

She shook her head, as she slid down her door, her heart beat obnoxiously pounding against her chest.

There had to be another conclusion.

When was the last time she read one of the Harry Potter books? She struggled to come up with a date, but figured it must have been some time last year. Unlikely.

Had she been watching conspiracy theory videos again? No, she had banned herself from doing so after getting into a fight about the moon landing online-which very much so happened by the way. Besides, she never really liked those too much anyways.

Peridot grumbled to herself again, shaking her head in her hands.

No. Her roommate was not making cups fly into the cupboards from their place in the dishwasher. She was not rinsing off a dish in water that floated above the sink. She was not sitting on the kitchen floor with towels, and pots, and pans, and dishes floating across the room. This wasn't how her roommate did her half of the chores.

Peridot chuckled to herself. This was a dream, obviously. It seemed so silly that she haven't figured it out sooner. She couldn't wait to wake up and tell her grumpy roommate about her bizarre dream.

She waited patiently, and ignored how detailed her dream room was.

Peridot grumbled after a few minutes passed, standing up and angrily kicking her bed, before regretting it, doubling over in pain at her stubbed toe.

"Goddamnit!" She exclaimed as she hopped around her room.

She let herself fall down onto her bed. She started up at the ceiling as she rubbed on her toes, the pain starting to cease.

No. It can't be real.

A knock sounded on Peridot's bedroom door, and Peridot jumped up, startled.

"Come in!" She shouted, as she sat up straight, and the door flung open.

"You okay?" Peridot's roommate, Lapis, asked, walking into the room with her hands in the pockets of her baggy, stained jeans.

Peridot nodded slowly, "Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes, pondering if Lapis knew what she had seen.

Peridot corrected herself, Lapis couldn't have known because what she had seen wasn't real.

Lapis shrugged, "Heard you scream, wanted to make sure you didn't die,"

"How considerate of you, Lazuli,"

Lapis laughed, "Yeah, I'm thoughtful like that." she walked over to a Peridot and sat down next to her on Peridot's small bed, "But seriously though, what happened?"

Peridot shrugged, embarrassed, "Stubbed my toe," she confessed.

Lapis chuckled, and swung her feet out in front of her, preparing to leave. Peridot grabbed onto her skinny arm, stopping her.

"What's up, Dot?" She asked, turning her head back. Peridot rolled her eyes at the nickname but brushed it aside, needing to ask Lapis about what had happened.

"Lapis," Peridot's voice strained, "Do you believe in magic?"

Peridot felt wildly embarrassed at first, as Lapis started at her with a blank face. But, after a moment Lapis's expression fell, and her eyes darted across the room in paranoia.

"Do _you_ believe in magic?" Lapis asked with a forced laugh, looking away from Peridot.

"Of course not," Peridot insisted, embarrassed again for asking such a stupid question. She however, noticed Lapis's nervous looks dissipate after Peridot shot down the idea, and she began to become curious, "You didn't answer my question though,"

Lapis coughed, "What question?"

"Do you believe in magic?" Peridot insisted. As Peridot asked, Lapis's eyes darted across the room.

Lapis chuckled nervously once more, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Peridot shrugged.

Lapis stared into Peridot's eyes for a long while, and Peridot felt herself blush, uncomfortable with the situation and feeling incredibly stupid, Lapis's dart of eyes and uncomfortable looks were because she was confused as to why someone so logical would ask something so stupid.

Lapis let out another uncomfortable chuckle, scratching the back of her neck, "I don't know,"

Peridot starred at Lapis expectantly, not convinced by her answer. The longer the silence lasted the more Peridot convinced herself that Lapis could preform some type of magic. Peridot quickly placed a hand on her forehead again, which once again was of a normal temperature.

Lapis scratched the back of her neck again, looking away, "I should go,"

She made to stand up, and once again Peridot grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down so she sat on Peridot's tiny bed.

"Lapis, I need you to answer me honestly. I promise I won't freak out or make fun of you,"

Lapis stared into Peridot's eyes again, her expression like a deer in the headlights. She let out another uncomfortable laugh as she stood up, "I really have to go now, Peridot,"

"Lapis!" Peridot followed Lapis out of her bedroom and down the hall, she was met with Lapis's bedroom door slamming closed. She knocked on the wood a few times, angry at the lack of an answer, but she soon gave up. She stomped over to her room and sat back down in her bed.

And that's how Peridot found herself awake at two in the morning writing a frantic blog post about her magical roommate.

She had worked herself into a state of near panic, and she couldn't talk herself out of Lapis being a witch.

She spent another hour doing research, and she found other accounts of people knowing witches who could use telepathy and teleportation, among many other things. She wanted to press Lapis further, but was convicted she'd come off as crazy, and loose her roommate whom she admired so much incredibly quickly.

She threw herself dramatically onto her bed, frustrated and exhausted, and tried to go to sleep.

**

When Peridot awoke that morning Lapis has made her breakfast, an odd and unusual gesture. Peridot gladly accepted however, tired after getting little sleep over the course of the night, begging too caught up in her thoughts to get much rest.

Lapis was silent through breakfast, and she quietly took Peridot's plate when she was finished and washed it at the sink. Peridot tried to casually watch Lapis do it, trying to act as if she wasn't intensely stating at Lapis's every move to see if the plate would float back into the cupboard.

Instead, Lapis finished washing the plate, and turned to meet Peridot's eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before Lapis made an uncomfortable expression and walked away, rubbing her temples.

Peridot flushed, worried that her staring came off as creepy. She got some unpleasant memories of when the pair had first moved in together. A time in which Peridot learned that she couldn't not function well around pretty girls without forcing herself to not stare. She felt heavily embarrassed and she drafted a "sorry for staring at your boobs I am very gay and not used to this situation" card in her mind.

As the week went on, Lapis continued her kind gestures. Cleaning the bathroom when it was not her turn, taking out the trash unasked, vacuuming Peridot's bedroom, and the rest of the house, while Peridot showered. It was very odd, and Peridot was suspicious.

Strange things continued to happen as well. A plate that Lapis dropped and broke was mysteriously fixed and held together on its own the next day. An assumed dead house plant brought back to life. Peridot's lost hoodie, which she swore got left at the museum, returned to the laundry room after Peridot had been complaining about it.

Peridot's single frantic post about her possibly magic roommate turned into a series. A weekly "here's the weird ass shit that's happening in my house that my pretty roommate is probably doing" update.

Peridot felt like she was going mad as Lapis continued to walk on eggshells around her. The odd events were always pressed by Peridot, arguing adamantly that something weird was happening and questioning Lapis about it. Lapis tended to shrug it off, and made sure to be extra nice to Peridot the next day.

Suddenly, the stick hung prettily above Lapis's door was not merely aesthetic, but a magic wand. Or the crystals and old books that littered Lapis's room were no longer just collections, but magical items.

Peridot clicked her pen, sitting at her desk on a cloudy October day.

She prided herself on being logical, on being incredibly intelligent and a master at the scientific method. She was reasonable, and based conclusions on data, not fantasies.

She scribbled into her notebook, writing a list of evidence to conclude that Lapis was a witch.

Initial viewing of floating plates.

Suspicious behavior.

Fixing of broken things immediately.

Stereotypically "witchy" things in Lapis's room.

Refusal to talk about magic.

She read through her list, and added a few more observations before she flipped to a new page.

She titled it 'experiment number one'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! First off I just want to say that I'm thinking about writing a full length fic about this in the near future. Please let me know if you're interested in something like that!  
> Anyway, thank you so so much for reading! It means a lot! Please leave me a comment, and have a wonderful day!


	3. Haunting/Ghost Hunting

Peridot didn't like Lapis's idea of a Halloween themed date. 

She had assumed when the idea was proposed that they would watch some horror movies, and cuddle under blankets when Peridot inevitably got frightened. She imagined Lapis eating some disgusting candy and making herself sick, or maybe visiting the local pumpkin patch only for the couple to be too cold and tired to enjoy it. Y'know, fun, wholesome couple bonding. 

Peridot had not anticipated Lapis telling her to pack an over night bag before driving them for four hours with no explanation of where they were going. 

After a few hours of talking and singing along to music, Lapis finally pulled off the interstate, and she drove through a small city, before exiting that and driving for another twenty minutes before they arrived in a tiny town.

Lapis pulled into a tiny parking lot next to a small, dingy hotel.

Lapis hopped out of the car, and gestured for Peridot to follow. Peridot looked around before slowly getting out as well. 

"Ta-da!" Lapis exclaimed, throwing her arms out so that they raised slightly above her head. Peridot noticed with a smirk that she was doing jazz hands.

"Where the hell are we?" Peridot chuckled as Lapis put her hands down. 

"A tiny town in the middle of nowhere," Lapis responded, walking around to the back of their car and grabbing two duffle bags out of the trunk. 

"I figured as much," Peridot responded, "What are we doing here?" 

"Our spooky date," Lapis replied, she locked the car before gesturing for Peridot to follow as she walked up to the hotel.

Peridot reluctantly followed her into the building, looking around at the abandoned town.

Lapis checked them into the hotel, before dragging Peridot up to their room. She threw the bags down on the floor, and wandered inside. Peridot followed, eyeing the room. She cringed as Lapis sat down in the bed, hoping with all her heart that the sheets were clean. 

She sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, and looked expectantly at Lapis.

"What are we doing?" She asked again, when Lapis simply looked back at her. 

"Ghost tour," Lapis shrugged, pointing to the coffee table where several pamphlets of ghost tours sat. 

Peridot opened her mouth, ready to argue. She slowly picked up one of the pamphlets. 

It promised adventure and horror, with real ghosts and spirits. Peridot nervously scanned the stories of murder victims who supposedly haunted the houses around the hotel. 

"Lapis," Peridot whined, putting the pamphlet back onto the little table. 

Lapis rolled off the bed, and walked over to Peridot, she placed a hand on Peridot's upper leg, "It'll be fun," she insisted with a soft smile, placing a soft peck on the shorter woman's lips. 

Peridot doubted that, but decided not to argue. She frowned slightly as Lapis walked back over to the bed. 

"We're leaving at four," Lapis added as she pulled out her phone. 

Peridot grumbled to herself, as she flipped through one of the booklets again. Lapis briefly looked up from her phone to add a sarcastic, "I'll protect you," 

**

Peridot was nervous as she stood in the group of people waiting in line. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and tapped her foot on the ground with nerves. Lapis wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer.

"It's gonna be okay," She chuckled, "you don't have to worry," 

"I'm not worried," Peridot insisted, leaning into Lapis's side. Her comforting warmth, and familiar body calming Peridot slightly. 

"I've know you long enough to know that that's bullshit, Peridot" Lapis replied, in a whisper, "We can leave if you really don't want to,"

Peridot frowned, upset to have ruined Lapis's plan with her nerves, "No. It's fine," 

"You sure?" Lapis asked, voice soft as she whispered into Peridot's ear. 

"Yeah," Peridot nodded, but she felt her neves worsen as a tour guide finally arrived in front of the group of people, "Will you hold my hand though?" She asked meekly, embarrassed to ask. 

Lapis smiled, and pulled away from Peridot slightly as she began to follow the tour guide, her hand slipping down and intertwining with Peridot's.

The tour guide led them up the brick steps, and Peridot tried not to be nervous as she stared up at the large, old house. 

The tall doors swung open, and the group stepped into the building. It was full of old furniture, everything lush and grand. Faded reds and golds filed the room, and slightly torn apart couches lined the walls. Candles were the primary light source, although Peridot noted the electric light bulbs that were on the ceilings. She huffed, glad to find one piece of evidence to suggested that everything here was show. 

The room was cold and Peridot regretted not bring a jacket, as she took a few more steps into the building. Curtains fluttered in the window, and the tour guide stopped mid-sentence, interrupting her speech about the time period the house was built in to stare at the curtains. 

Peridot looked back at the curtains with an inquisitive look, as did the rest of the tour.

Suddenly, the window snapped closed with a loud bang.

Peridot jumped, and let out a soft squeak. Lapis quickly reached back behind Peridot, and she ran a hand down Peridot's back in a comforting manner while Peridot tried to convince herself it was electricity controlled, and not in fact a ghost. She strained her eyes looking for wires. 

"Looks like Priscilla decided to show herself early," the tour guide laughed, scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably, "She usually likes to wait until the room she was murdered in, but I guess she really likes you guys," 

An awkward pause followed, a teenage boy excitedly whooping. Lapis continued to rub Peridot's back as the chubby tour guide finished her explanation of the architecture in the house. Peridot felt the room get colder and she hoped it was due to the air conditioning she figured the house would have been renovated to feature. 

She took a deep breath as they were lead through a door in the front room down into the basement. It was spacious and grey, with only a few items inside. It was hard to see much farther than the group in the darkness that surrounded them and Peridot strained her eyes to try to see.

"This was the room the murder hid in while the family went to bed," the tour guide explained, voice dropping in pitch as she gestured out into the black. She pointed over to a large box in the corner, "It is assumed that he hid in that box throughout the day and snuck out when night arrived," 

A few people asked questions, and Peridot stared at the box just far enough forward to be in her sight. She imagined someone hiding inside, ready to kill a woman in her sleep, yet miraculously not the rest of the family. Peridot kept her eyes on the box as the tour guide chatted with tourists, convinced someone would pop out of it at any time. 

The tour guide raised her hands, as more people began to asked questions, "Let us get back upstairs," she said as she kept her hands in front of her chest, "Priscilla dislikes when people stay down here for too long," she added, her voice droping as she lowered her hands and began to walk up the stairs. 

Peridot wasted no time in rushing towards the stairs, heart pounding at the idea of an angry ghost. She found herself anxiously looking over her shoulder as she hopped up the stairs, both to check on Lapis and make sure she was okay and to try to spot any angry dead people before they hurt herself or Lapis.

The rest of the tour went fairly smooth, minus the occasionally slamming of doors or moving of chairs. Peridot jumped each time, even though she knew that it was coming by now. She spent extra time examining the objects as close as possible, although they were mostly blocked off, to try to find any reasonable explanation. 

Peridot knew what was coming as the group walked into the last room of the upstairs hallway. She felt her heart pound, and Lapis mumbled something about sweaty palms under her breath. 

The tour guide stopped the group with a dark expression.

"Usually Priscilla is almost only active in this room, but she's been incredibly antsy with this group. I have no idea how she will react to this so please follow me closely and be careful," 

Peridot swallowed loudly, and she gripped Lapis's hand a little tighter as the door was slowly opened with a loud squeal. Peridot shook slightly as she took the first step into the room. 

A bed lie in the middle of the room, it's blankets nearly falling off. Curtains flapped quickly in front of closed windows, and the room was near freezing. Peridot shivered as she looked around, and cringed at the axe that lay next to the bed, trying her best to avoid looking at it.

Lapis pulled Peridot forward, so she could get a closer look, and Peridot reluctantly followed, not wanting to disconnect their hands. 

When everyone had filed into the room, the door slammed shut behind them, Peridot whipped her head around to look at the door, and she felt her stomach drop at the sound of it being locked.

The tour guide rushed forwards, and shook the door knob. When it didn't open she turned around slowly, a horrified expression on her face.

"This has never happened before," she gasped, voice quiet. Peridot whimpered as she grabbed onto Lapis's upper arm with her free hand. Lapis pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead, and whispered that things would be okay as a mild panic filled the room. 

The lights flickered, and Peridot grabbed at Lapis tighter, who in turn wrapped her arms around her in a hug as the lights went out. 

The tour guide spoke out above the panic, and said that she had called for help. 

The room got colder.

Someone grabbed at Peridot's shoulder harshly, and Peridot screamed, grabbing onto Lapis tightly as what she assumed was the ghost grabbed at her. 

The arm quickly fell from her shoulder, and a loud crash appeared next to her. Peridot hoped that it was a living person as Lapis ran her hands in circles around her back, telling her to take deep breaths as more people screamed around then. Crashing sounds and loud bangs coming from all around. 

Soon enough the lights started flickering again, revealing a mess surrounded the group. Lapis continued to rub circles into Peridot's back as the lights turned back on. 

Peridot took slow deep breaths into Lapis's chest as someone arrived to unlock the door. 

The group ran out of the room, and down the stairs. 

The short tour guide thanked them for coming, and apologized for what had happened in the room. Peridot scoffed as she noticed the next group outside after paying and leaving. 

Peridot and Lapis walked out to their car still holding hands. 

Lapis looked over at Peridot with an apologetic look. She laughed uncomfortably, rubbing at the back of her neck, "So that was fun," 

Peridot huffed, "You're lucky I love you, you damn adrenaline junkie.

Lapis laughed as she watched cars drive away in a rush, "It's not real, y'know," her voice softer as she turned back over to look at Peridot. 

"I know," Peridot sighed as she looked back at the house, as the new group of tourists continued to form, "They do a damn good job at their job, though," she watched as the doors opened and the same woman beckoned the tourists inside. 

Lapis smiled as she turned on the car, "I'm assuming you don't want to spent the night at the cemetery," 

Peridot laughed, as they pulled out of the parking lot to head back to their hotel room, "Absolutely not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have swayed from the prompt ever so slightly but all my other ideas were like full on horror and I can't do that without spending years on it. I also think ghost tourism is really cool and weird so I wanted to write about that.  
> Anyways, as always thank you so so much for reading! It really makes my day to know people like to read what I write! Please leave me a comment, if you don't mind. And have a wonderful day!!!


	4. Autumn/Free Day

Lapis loved autumn. 

It was the perfect season, just after the miserable heat and just before the unbearable cold. She loved the colors of the leaves as they began to fall from trees; bright reds and oranges that mixed together into a bright sunset. She liked being able to drink hot tea again, and she liked wearing sweaters every day for months at a time without dying of heat stroke. She loved that it was socially encouraged to dress up in costume and scare the crap out of children, and that she was not just hanging around in a cemetery because she was edgy, but because she was in the Halloween spirit.

Lapis shook her head, changing her mind, it was always fun to be in a cemetery, even if you got strange looks. Autumn was just the only time Peridot agreed to join her.

Peridot had nothing against cemeteries, she didn't believe in ghosts or feel creeped out by the idea of a bunch of dead people, but she also didn't care enough to stare at a bunch of toumbstones for hours multiple times a month. Besides, it was far too hot or cold to go much of the year, so she had no good reason to go.

But in the autumn Lapis was able to argue her way into convincing Peridot. It was cool outside, not cold or hot. It was beautiful around, so there's nothing to get bored about. And also the dog needs to go for a walk anyways, and now Lapis had said walk so she's really antsy.

So Peridot generally agreed throughout the span of October and November, before the endless cycles of snow started. 

So after a quick change of clothes and grabbing of a leash, the three headed outside and down their street.

They were lucky enough to have a small cemetery in their tiny town and within ten minutes of walking with mindless conversation they arrived at the cemetery. 

It was not very large in terms of number of graves, but the graves were stretched out, making it seem much bigger. Trees were scattered throughout the plot of land, their beautiful colored leaves falling to the ground and creating a world of reds and oranges. It was quiet and peaceful, and primarily void of people, the few who walked through, stopping at a grave or two before leaving. The air was slightly chilly, but a warm sweater made the temperature cozy, leaving Lapis's face flushing but the rest warm. Wind rattled the leaves, causing them too fall more quickly, scattering on the ground.

Peridot was tugged forward as Pumpkin started chasing after a stray cat, and Lapis smiled, following behind as Peridot tried to calm the excitable dog. 

Lapis let herself fall behind as Peridot got her under control, and scolded her for pulling. 

She walked over to the grave nearest her right, and squinted to read the engraving. She frowned slightly at its description as she made it out. It was a baby from the early 1900s who lived for just under a month. She took a little time to stare at the gravestone, before she moved on to the next sandstone grave. The last names were the same, and Lapis wondered if this women was the mother, a woman who died "of disease" in her late 30s. 

Peridot began to walk over, Pumpkin walking in front of her. Lapis tried to catch up to her, both so they could walk together and to keep Peridot from seeing one more dead baby that necessary. 

Peridot smiled at her as she caught up, and Pumpkin wagged her tail.

Peridot cooed at the dog as she rubbed against the pair of women, and Lapis felt her heart swell. Something about hearing Peridot baby talk to the dog made her heart soar and blood rush to her face. She smiled lovingly at Peridot as the shorter woman continued to pet the dog, scratching her ears as she spoke to her. 

"I love you," Peridot cooed, rubbing Pumpkin's chest as she sat wagging her tail. Pumpkin barked back in response and Lapis thought she might die.

"Jesus fucking Christ, guys," Lapis huffed, crossing her arms and turning away, "It is illegal for you to be that damn cute in a fucking cemetery," she mumbled under her breath, walking through a row of graves as she blushed. Peridot giggled and Pumpkin barked again. The two followed behind Lapis, and Peridot contained to babble nonsense to the dog.

Lapis stopped at a particularly beautiful headstone and Pumpkin and Peridot followed. An angel statue sat next to the gravestone mournfully. Roses littered the ground around it, both new and a few days old. The death date was recent, from only a few moths back. Lapis wondered if she had seen this person laying beneath her feet before. 

Peridot hummed as she took a closer look at the statue, handing Pumpkin's leash over to Lapis. 

Lapis watched as Peridot traced the lines of the angel's dress, before standing back up and walking backwards, so she stood near Lapis. 

"Did you know him?" She asked, voice soft.

Lapis shook her head as she stared at the name, "No," a cold breeze floated through the air, and Peridot shivered, "I might have seen him before, though," 

Peridot nodded in agreement, in a small town like theirs it was hard to not have seen everyone walking around at least once, even an old man like this, "It's beautiful," she muttered quietly. 

Lapis smiled, "Yeah. I like the older ones though," 

"The sandstone ones?" Peridot asked, pointing to one of the rows of gravestones made entirely of sandstone. 

Lapis nodded, "I like that they were obviously made with the available rock, even if they've corroded more. It's also cool just how long these people have been here for," 

Peridot hummed, nodding. The group walked over to the older tombstones, and took their time looking at them. 

Lapis spent a lot of time at the graveyard, and she knew some of the graves well. She liked to sit in front of the stones and trace her fingers over the old carvings of dates and names. A tiny piece of history that she could access whenever she wanted. 

Peridot and Pumpkin wandered most of the cemetery, while Lapis stayed in the small area of older graves. Lapis wished she could talk to the people who lived so long before her.

After a while of wandering, the sun began to set, and Peridot and Pumpkin rushed over to Lapis. 

"We have to go," Peridot said as she approached Lapis.

Lapis groaned as she stood up, but reluctantly followed Peridot to the exit, staring into the horizon of brilliant colors that the sunset brought about. Peridot rambled about mountain lions and snakes as they quickly walked home, Pumpkin jumping happily along in front of them. 

The walk home was brief, Peridot speed walking so as to beat the darkness, and Lapis reluctantly keeping pace. The wind became colder as the warm sun faded away, and a few stars became visible in the darkening sky. Peridot grumbled about the cold and kept a close eye on the bushes around them.

When they made it back home Lapis started making tea, and Peridot pulled blankets down from their bedroom into the living room so they could cuddle and watch Halloween movies. 

When Lapis had made both of them tea, she walked over to join Peridot, placing the mugs down on the coffee table. 

Lapis went to sit down next to Peridot but stopped, noticing Pumpkin laying next to Peridot. 

Peridot out her hands up before Lapis could say anything, "She wanted to cuddle with us! I couldn't say no!" 

Lapis rolled her eyes and shook her head, before sitting down on the other side of Peridot. 

Peridot smiled at getting her way, and scooted closer to Lapis, placing her head on Lapis's shoulder. Lapis leaned into the touch, wrapping an arm around Peridot's waist, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

They watched children's Halloween movies until Peridot fell asleep, softly breathing, and drooling, onto Lapis's shoulder. Lapis turned the tv off, and placed her head atop Peridot's letting herself too fall asleep.

Lapis loved autumn, that was impossible to deny. There were so many parts of it she enjoyed, but she supposed the most sappy, yet undeniably best, part of the autumn was getting to share something she loved with her favorite person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend a lot of time at my local cemetery, and it is my favorite place in town. I also really really like the old sandstone ones, even if you can't read them most of the time. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot! Please leave me a comment and have a wonderful day!


	5. Costumes/Decorations

Peridot was very excited for this "Halloween" festivity. 

Steven had arrived a few days earlier and had explained this event to her and Lapis, and invited them to go "trick or treating" with him. He had said they needed to go in a disguise of some sort, which seemed a bit unnecessary to Peridot, but she agreed regardless. He also suggested that the roommates should get in the Halloween spirit by decorating the barn. 

He had left them a bag of plastic insects and bones, as well as artificial spiderwebs. Peridot had spent a long while analyzing the contents of the bag after Steven had left, trying to figure out what each piece should be used for. 

When Lapis retired from a flight, the pair had a small debate about what do do with the items, Peridot insisting they had to spread them throughout the barn, and Lapis arguing that they should just make one meep morp our of it. 

Peridot and Lapis eventually decided, after a few more hours of heated conversation ending in frustration, that one meep morp was better. After all, why would someone place tiny plastic spiders all over when they would only have to pick them up later? Besides, Pumpkin would probably eat the small items if they had scattered them anyway. 

After the pair had finally decided, they skillfully crafted a piece together. 

It was an amalgam of skeletal bones, held together by tightly wrapped spider webs, with plastic insects stuck here and there. It was propped up against the wall, as it was too large and lengthy to stand on its own. 

Peridot was happy when it was completed, feeling prideful of her and Lapis's work, but felt a sliver of worry that Steven would be angry that they used their materials for a different purpose then she assumed he had meant. 

Steven approved however, agreeing that their meep morp was much more interesting than many of the decorations on the homes he had seen. 

Peridot felt her pride swell, "It is pretty great," she smiled, as she looked upon the large object. Lapis chuckled behind her, nodding in agreement with a smile on her face.

Steven invited Lapis and Peridot to help him decorate his home a few days later, stating that he wanted their skillfully artistry to make his house extra spooky. 

They arrived on a cold fall afternoon, and Steven cheerily greeted them. He offered the pair 'hot chocolates', some kind of sugary drink, as they entered the house. 

Peridot refused, not interested in eating, and lacking the skill to do so in the first place, but watched in interest as Lapis tried the sugary drink on a dare from Amethyst. 

"Is it good?" Amethyst asked, eyes wide in excitement as Lapis took a cautious sip. 

Lapis swallowed loudly and stared down into the mug.

"I guess," she eventually decided on, shrugging her shoulders and taking another experimental sip. 

The group talked as Lapis, Amethyst, and Steven finished their drinks. Pearl took the group's mugs as they finished and washed them.

Steven jumped up, once all the mugs were gone, and grabbed Lapis and Peridot's arms, pulling them back outside. 

He left the two alone briefly, running back inside before returning with Amethyst and a garbage bag full of decorations. Pearl and Garnet followed behind with more decorations. 

Steven divvied up the decorations, and the group set to work. 

Peridot and Lapis had been assigned the job of putting spiderwebs up on the deck of Steven's home, while the others made a graveyard in the sand below. The only thing asked of Lapis and Peridot was that there was a way to enter the house. 

The pair quickly went to work, pulling apart the spiderwebs, and wrapping the stretchy fabric it was made of around various areas of the deck, mindful of leaving a path that was possible to walk through, if with mild difficulty. 

They managed to do so with little troubles, minus when Peridot got wrapped in the webs and found herself not being able to get out. 

"Peridot?" Lapis asked, while unwinding another bundle of spiderwebs after the fiasco had been sorted out and Peridot went back to work. 

"Yeah?" Peridot asked, wrapping a piece of web around a beam of the railing.

"Can you come help me with this?" 

Peridot agreed, quickly turning around to approach Lapis. She took a step forward, and misstepped, tripping on a spiderweb on the ground instead of over it like she planned. She ended up falling right into Lapis and knocking her over.

Lapis let out a small "oof" as she stumbled backwards and began to fall to the ground, and Peridot blushed furiously as she tried to prevent landing with her head on Lapis's chest.

In doing so, however, she scooted so far up so as their faces awkwardly smushed together, their lips touching. 

A second or two passed, both gems' eyes wide open in shock, and faces flushing madly. 

Peridot jumped off of Lapis after another moment, with a shouted "Sorry!", and she scooted back, turning around to face the other way, blushing furiously. 

The two sat for a long while in silence, running over what had happened in their heads, until Steven called up to them from the ground bellow, asking if everything was okay. They both stood up quickly, assuring him that everything was fine, and went back to work in silence, standing on opposite sides of the deck until they were finished. 

They followed the others inside when everyone else had finished as well, still silent and as far apart from each other as possible.

As the group sat down to watch movies Peridot and Lapis sat on opposite sides of the room, and they both made a conscious effort to not look anywhere near each other.

Peridot tried to watch the movies, she let her eyes follow the characters and she mindlessly listened, but her mind wouldn't seem to stop wandering. The only thing she could focus on was the feeling of Lapis's lips pressed against her own, soft and silky.

She felt herself flushing, and she decided to try and hide her face, pulling her knees into her chest, and she squished her face in between her legs. She wanted to groan, as the vivid memory floated through her mind again, but knew that she would bring attention to herself is she did so, so she sat in silence, flushing madly into her legs. 

Peridot ended up being the only one to "finish" the movie marathon, Steven falling asleep halfway through the second, quickly followed by Lapis, and then by Amethyst. Garnet and Pearl left some time while Peridot was hiding her face, and by early morning Peridot was the only conscious person. 

She envied Lapis's ability to sleep at a time like this. Peridot shook her head quietly to herself, she probably didn't even remember what had happened. Peridot felt an uncomfortable mix of jealousy and bitterness at the thought, and she tried to shake it off.

She failed however, and found herself angrily staring at the television set. Angry that Lapis could shake off what was playing on a frustratingly endless loop through her mind, and upset that something so big and catastrophic in Peridot's mind could be ignored and forgotten in Lapis's.

As she continued to replay the memory, she realized with horror and guilt that she had liked the feeling of kissing Lapis, even if it was accidentally. She felt her flush deepen, and the replaying image continued on. Peridot felt bad as she imagined kissing Lapis again, and even more frustrated that Lapis could possibly sleep at a time like this. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Steven, who came and sat down next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Of course, Steven. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're blushing and staring angrily at the tv," Steven pointed out, a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence.

Peridot felt her blush deepen, as she looked away from the boy, "I am not blushing,"

Steven laughed again, before accepting defeat and heading back to the couch, "Tell me if you want to talk about it," 

Peridot nodded, flapping a hand at him as she wrapped her other around a knee, pressing it into her body. 

She took a deep breath, and tried to shake off the memory that replayed in her head again. 

A few hours later, Lapis woke up, and she and Peridot left for the barn soon there after. They both hugged Steven goodbye, and he thanked them for their help, before warping back to the warp pad closest to the barn.

They walked to the barn in silence, and parted ways upon entering the building. Peridot shoved off pumpkin, who barked at the pair upon arrival, and tried to busy herself so as to avoid Lapis. 

This worked for a while, almost a full day, but as the sun began to set Lapis put a hand on Peridot's shoulder.

Peridot flinched, lips tingling as she remembered again the last touch she and Lapis had had. 

"Come outside with me?" Lapis asked, voice quiet in a near whisper. 

Peridot let out a soft whine, "I'm busy, Lapis," she shook off Lapis's hand.

"Please," 

Peridot put her work down slowly, and reluctantly rose to her feet, heart pounding. She followed Lapis outside, and squeaked when she was picked up and flown to the truck placed in the wall of the barn. 

She was placed softly down in the vehicle, and Peridot scooted to one side, avoiding looking at Lapis and pretending that she wasn't blushing. 

Lapis sat down on the opposite side, and stared off into the sunset. 

A few minutes passed, of quiet, calming peace. Peridot found herself gazing too at the sky as the day shifted to night, the sky brilliant hues of color. 

"Can we talk?" Lapis asked, as the last of the sun faded, the moon the only light, reflecting off of Lapis's hair and skin in a beautiful manner. 

"About?" Peridot asked, although she had a feeling that she knew the answer already. 

"What happened at Steven's house," Lapis answered, Peridot looked briefly at her, trying to read her face, but found no sign of emotion in her gaze at the night sky. 

"Sure," Peridot finally said, and she felt her frown deepen at her weak tone of voice.

Lapis didn't say anything for a long while, staring into the distance with a straight face. The world was quiet, a cool breeze rushing through the air. Peridot stared up at the stars.

"I liked it," Lapis's voice was incredibly soft, and if not for the near silence of the word around them, Peridot might have missed it. Her heart skipped at the words, and her face flushed further. 

She opened her mouth, and after a few seconds let out a shaky, weak, "Me too," 

Lapis hummed in response, and another long silence overcame them.

"Can I kiss you?" Lapis finally asked, turning to look at Peridot for the first time sense they had sat down. 

Peridot blushed madly, nodding her head. 

Lapis leaned in, her breathing heavy. Peridot felt her heart erratically pounding, and Lapis's warm hands grabbed her cheeks. 

She placed a quick little peck on Peridot's lips, and both of their breath hitched. When they pulled away a bright blushed covered both their faces, and they breathed heavily. They stared happilly at each other for a few more seconds.

"Woah," Lapis laughed, and she brought a hand up to her face, her thumb rubbing across her own lower lips softly as she sat up a little straighter. A large smile covered her face, and Peridot couldn't help but smile brightly back.

"Woah," Peridot echoed, a smile in her voice. 

Lapis giggled, and brought her hands back to Peridot's cheeks, and she brought their faces together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite prompt in the week. It was so much fun to write and my personal favorite of the stories I wrote.   
> Anyway, as always thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a comment if you want! And have a wonderful day!


	6. Candy/Tricks/Treats

Lapis and Peridot were not great cooks. They had learned enough to get by and take care of themselves, but it was undeniable that they had their mishaps. Like the time Lapis had burnt a plate of cookies and the house smelt of smoke for days. Or the time that Peridot forgot about the pasta she was cooking and the water boiled over the pot, and a fire nearly started. 

The mistakes got worse as they attempted to cook together, the distractions too high, and a quite few times they ended up in the bedroom before they could finish the dish, leaving the half made food out to rot or get eaten by their dog over night. 

So Peridot was reluctant to agree to them making brownies from scratch together. She supposed she had no choice though, as Lapis had already bought all the ingredients and was insisting. 

When Lapis pulled Peridot down the stairs of their small home, their dog barked loudly, following them into the kitchen. Lapis shooed him away when he tried to jump onto the counter. Peridot stared in awe at the mass amount of supplies on their kitchen counter. 

"Do we really need all this stuff?" Peridot asked, picking up a whisk in her hand and staring at it. 

Lapis shrugged, grabbing a large bowl from the cabinet, "I guess," 

She placed the bowl in front of Peridot and turned around, preheating the oven. 

Peridot watched as Lapis pulled out her phone and placed it on the counter. Peridot leaned over to skim the recipe over her shoulder. 

"Okay," Lapis declared, moving away from her phone to let Peridot look, "First we gotta combine butter, oil, and sugar!" Lapis exclaimed, pulling out each item she listed as she said them and dropping them down on the counter with a large bang. Peridot jumped at the noise, but chuckled at Lapis enthusiasm, happy to see her happy, even if the energy and enthusiasm was a bit unusual.

Lapis plopped the butter down into the bowl after Peridot carefully mess aired them, and she pushed the bowl over to Peridot. "Help me kill the butter?" She asked, sweetly. Peridot chuckled at her diction, but nodded.

Peridot grabbed a large spoon and dinner best at squishing the blob of butter down so it could be mixed well into the other ingredients. It was a struggle, that Peridot grumbled thoroughly about. Lapis carefully measured out the correct amount of oil while Peridot struggled. 

Lapis briefly lifted Peridot's hands from the bowl and poured the butter until the mixing bowl, before turning away again to measure out sugar, leaving Peridot to suffer once more, muttering to herself, and feeling frustration bubble up indie of her. 

When Lapis had also finished measuring the sugar, she took the bowl from Peridot, squashing down the rest if the butter herself before dumping in the sugar. 

As she did so Peridot rolled her eyes, annoyed that she couldn't succeed in properly mushing the confection down. She took the time however to tease her partner.

"Are you sure you measured correctly?" She asked with a smirk.

Lapis muttered her agreement as she began to mix the concoction with a large, wooden spoon. 

"You know what happened the last time you tried to tweak a recipe, right?" Peridot said, smugly, remembering with a smug face the time Lapis added far too much sugar to a cookie recipe, making them quite literally sickly sweet. She remembered, somewhat less fondly, the pair throwing up said cookies later that day. 

Lapis stopped mixing to glare over at Peridot. She flung a piece of butter at the shorter woman before turning back to her mixing. 

Peridot laughed as she ducked, before hopping over to lean her head on Lapis's shoulder while she mixed the thick batter. Lapis finished after a minute or two, and she pushed the bowl forwards. 

She took Peridot's head in her hands and slowly leaned in. Peridot's heart fluttered as Lapis's warm breath landed on her face, and a dumb smile soon found its way on to her face in response. Peridot slowly got onto her tip toes, closing the gap between them. Lapis pulled Peridot closer, grabbing her waist with strong hands and bringing Peridot's torso right into Lapis's. Peridot hummed in contentment, lifting her arms up to wrap around Lapis's neck. The two swayed slowly as they continued to kiss, and Peridot felt a comforting fire in her gut. 

Lapis pulled away slowly, and the two breathed heavily into each other's faces. Peridot got off of tip toes to place her head in the crook between Lapis's shoulder and neck. Lapis rocked the two back and forth, around their tiny kitchen, before pulling back from Peridot. 

Peridot pouted at the loss of contact, and tried to complain as Lapis went back over to their cooking. Lapis shook her head, "I want to actually make something good this time," 

Peridot continued to complain, but walked back over to Lapis, who had begun cracking eggs and pouring their contents into a small cup. She then scooped out any shells that landed in the cup with a spoon, before plopping the eggs into the bowl as well. 

She handed Peridot a small bottle of vanilla extract when she was done and grabbed herself a salt shaker. The two girls measured out their respective ingredients and put them into the bowl, before Lapis slid the bowl over to Peridot. 

She handed Peridot their whisk before grabbing herself a glass of water. 

"You gotta mix it for like a straight minute," she said before taking a sip of water. 

After the time was up Lapis took the bowl back, and Peridot rubbed at her upper arm, which was now somewhat tired. 

Lapis muttered to herself as she glared at her bowl. 

"What?" Peridot asked.

"We're supposed to sift the flour and cocoa powder but I don't know how to do that," Lapis ran a hand through her hair as she continued to mumble to herself. Peridot tried to help, but also didn't know what the needed to do. She suggested looking it up but Lapis simply shrugged, "I'm sure it's not important," 

After a bit of mild argument about the important of sifting and folding, the batter was, debatably, done and ready for the oven. Peridot shook her head as Lapis poured the batter into a pan, convinced their sloppy work at the end would result in some less than wonderful brownies. 

Lapis disagreed, however, and she placed the brownies into the oven, tossing them slightly so as to not burn her hand, which she refused to put an oven mitt on while putting things in the oven. 

She pulled Peridot out of the kitchen after the setting the timer, and they ran into the living room, Peridot laughing behind Lapis. Pumpkin ran behind them, barking excitedly at the perceived game.

Peridot was pushed onto the couch as they entered the living room, and Pumpkin barked loudly as Lapis jumped on top of her. She herself laughed when Peridot pushed her off of her so she could sit up. 

They spent the next half hour cuddling and teasing each other, with a few sloppy make outs thrown in between.

The last particular instance, Lapis was on top Peridot as they kissed, straddling her waist, but she jumped up and off the couch, running away as the timer went off. Peridot was left feeling awkward, but she laughed as she followed Lapis into the kitchen, following the sweet smell. 

She laughed more as she watched Lapis burn herself as she ate the corner of the tray of brownies. 

"How are they?' Peridot asked as she grabbed Lapis a new glass of water. 

Lapis shrugged, "You were probably right about the folding thing,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this prompt so much oh my god.  
> Also, this is about time when I got burnt out and very very done with the week and although it was fun! I am tired  
> okay I love you bye


	7. Halloween

Steven had invited Lapis and Peridot to accompany himself, Amethyst, and Connie in "trick or treating" at the beginning of October. The pair had agreed, after a run down of the event occurred, one slightly more excited than the other. 

So, on October 30th, he arrived at the barn, and told them they had to go Halloween costume shopping, as it was a requirement of trick or treating to go in disguise. Peridot didn't quite understand why the human tradition would require such materials, but agreed anyway, and soon Lapis, Peridot and Steven headed off to the shop. 

Peridot stopped in her tracks as the group walked in, mouth open wide at the range of animatronics that were scattered throughout the store. She ran to catch up with Lapis, who approached one with an inquisitive look. 

"What are these?" Lapis asked, voice dripping with disgust as the pair watched a six foot werewolf shake a plastic limb around in its mouth. 

"Some people like to decorate their houses with them!" Steven happily replied as he stood next to the gems. 

Lapis hummed, still looking uncomfortable. She placed a hand on Peridot's shoulder, who had been slowly making her way forwards, "What are you doing?" 

"I want to see how it works," Peridot replied, taking another small step forwards.

Lapis's grip tightened, and she pulled Peridot back slightly, "Why are you sneaking up on it?" 

"I don't want it to touch me," Peridot casually replied, shaking off Lapis's hand to continue walking forwards. 

Peridot took another small step, and arrived right in front of the werewolf animatronic. She peaked her head around the back of it, and side stepped. She hummed softly as she walked back in front of it, and bent over to look at its legs. As she did so, it turned itself back on, and Peridot jumped backwards, shrieking. 

Lapis and Steven rushed forwards, and Lapis helped Peridot back on to her feet. She turned Peridot around so she could look into her eyes, "Are you okay?" She asked, rushing over her words in worry. 

Peridot nodded, and looked back at the shaking animatronic, "It just scared me a little," she chuckled awkwardly, and Lapis briefly ran a finger over her gem, both to check for scrapes and to comfort. Peridot blushed as she removed herself from Lapis's grip, and she took a few steps away from the animatronics that decorated the front of the store. 

She spun on her heels and looked at Steven, "Shall we find proper disguises?" 

Steven laughed, and nodded, grabbing Peridot's hand and leading her into the aisles of costumes. Lapis followed closely behind, but took time to stop and glare at the werewolf animatronic first. 

The rest of their shopping trip went relatively smoothly. The group steered clear of the animatronics and focused on finding good costumes. This in itself was a task completed relatively quickly, after finding a section of costumes that were Camp Pining Hearts themed. 

And so the trio was able to leave the store, and return to Steven's house. 

**

Later that afternoon Connie arrived, in a vampire costume, and Steven, Lapis, and Peridot all out in their costumes as well. 

Steven was dressed as a lion, his one piece costume dyed pink, Lapis as Pierre, and Peridot as Percy. 

The group set out into the chilly night air after things were separated. 

Peridot complained when Pearl followed them out the door as "adult supervision". 

Lapis and Peridot argued that they were adults, and could watch over the group, but Pearl was adamant about coming with to keep an eye on the group. "Connie's mother has to pick her up by nine," she argued, stating that she knew the group would not return on time properly without her supervision. 

As the group walked down the street to the down town area, Steven and Connie explained the concept of trick or treating more thoroughly to Lapis and Peridot. 

"First you have to approach the door and knock. You then wait for someone to answer," Connie listed off.

"When they open the door you say 'trick or treat'!" Added on Steven, jumping ahead of the group.

"And then they give you candy!" Connie finished, turning to look at Lapis and Peridot with excitement on her face.

"Why would they do that?" Peridot asked, as she followed the hyper children. Lapis nodded in agreement, adding on that it seemed strange to do for strangers.

"It's traditional," Pearl explained to the gems, as Steven and Connie excitedly babbled in front of them, "A religious experience of the humans eventually evolved into something more light hearted and fun for children," 

The rest of the walk to where most of the houses were was full of Pearl trying to explain Halloween traditions to the new Earthlings, stating that many human traditions had no strong reason as to why it was done, they were merely fun and enjoyable. 

As they approached the first house, a group of children ran past, all in bright colored costumes. A lanky teen chased after them, a concerned expression on their face. 

Steven and Connie excitedly led the way up the steps of the house, and stopped in front of the door. 

Steven turned to Lapis and Peridot, a large smile on his face, "Would one of you like to do the honors?" He asked. 

Lapis mugged Peridot forwards, and Peridot kicked loudly on the door. After a few moments the door swung open to reveal a large man wearing a werewolf mask. 

Peridot shrieked, and ran away, shouting as she bolted away. Lapis quickly followed, chasing after Peridot. 

Steven apologized, and after explaining the story of what had happened at the Halloween store to everyone else present, Connie and himself got their candy, and walked to the edge of the driveway, where Lapis was cuddling and shaking Peridot. 

Steven sat down next to the pair, and meekly asked if Peridot was okay. 

Peridot grumbled, her words non-distinguishable as they were muffled by Lapis's chest. After a few moments, Lapis and Peridot stood up. Lapis softly offered to attack the man in the house to Peridot, but after a chorused shouting of "no!" from Steven, Connie, and Pearl, she was given a long lecture on manners on the walk to the next house. 

Peridot grumbled when Pearl let up so the group could knock on the next door, "I would have liked her to attack him," 

As the door opened, Lapis dropped an arm protectively over Peridot, and when the woman who answered the door was not dressed like a werewolf, Peridot sighed a breath of relief. 

**

The rest of the night was relatively calm, and as the world around them got darker, their bags of candy got heavier. Peridot continued to get spooked a few times, and Lapis protectively glared and threatened those scaring her. A brief to intense meeting with another werewolf dressed citizen caused the night to end quickly, and Pearl dragged Lapis home by the arm. Peridot shouting at her all the way. 

When they arrived home, Lapis got another lecture, and the rest of the group sorted through their candied, swapping and sharing before Amethyst arrived to steal the majority of it. 

When Connie's mother arrived, Peridot managed to free Lapis from her lecture, saying they needed to return to the barn to care for Pumpkin. 

Steven hugged everyone goodbye, and made a mental note to never show Peridot anything related to werewolves. 

As the door to the beach house swung closed he sighed a breath of relief. 

Pearl patted him on the shoulder with a smile, "Maybe you shouldn't invite Peridot and Lapis next year,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't my best work, and I'm sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Have a lovely Halloween!


End file.
